Lip Sync Challenge
by TF22
Summary: A basic Lip Sync Challenge for the W.i.t.c.h. girls, performing the Cell Block Tango. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.i.t.c.h. or the Cell Block Tango. I just brought them together.**

**A.N.-What happens in the Cell Block Tango didn't happen to the W.i.t.c.h.**

**And this is the Comic setting, not the Cartoon setting.**

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" an excited Hay Lin called out to her friends, "Guess what!"

"What is it Hay Lin?" Will asked.

"She probaly drank five Coffee's" Irma joked.

Hay Lin wipped around to her best friend and defended herself, "I do **not** drink Coffee!"

"Hay Lin:1 Irma:0," Cornelia said, using her fingers for emphasis.

"So what did you want to tell us, Hay Lin?" Will asked, changing the subject before there was an, Irma vs Cornelia War.

"Okay guys!" Hay Lin then announced, "I entered us in the Lip Sync!"

"What!" Cornelia shouted, "You're kidding, right?"

"You went behind our backs and entered us!" Irma demanded.

"Come on you guys lighten up! It'll be fun!" Hay Lin encouraged.

"Fun?" Cornelia asked, "Fun! You think it'll be fun having the **entire** school--"

"Wait a minute!" Taranee finally spoke, "When you have to sign up you have to put a song down as well."

"That's right!" Will gasped, "What song did you put down, Hay Lin?"

"I put us down for," Hay Lin done a drum roll on the seat, "The Cell Block Tango!"

"Um, Hay Lin?" Irma started.

"What is it, chummy?" Hay Lin beamed.

"There's not enough of us."

Hay Lin beamed up again quickly, "We'll ask Elyon and Caleb to help."

"Great idea Hay Lin!" Will congratulated.

"Stop!" Cornelia shouted, "We are **not **going to kill Caleb six times! And, besides, I don't think he'd want to take part in it."

The five went quiet, trying to think then Irma asked, "Do we actually need a guy?"

"I don't think so," was Taranee's answer.

"I guess we don't have to have one. . ." Hay Lin said disappointed.

"Don't worry Hay Lin!" Irma said, in attempt to cheer her up, "It'll work great!"

"If Elyon wants to join in," Will said, "Would she, Cornelia?"

Cornelia smiled, "There's only one way to find out."

"Of course I'll take part!" Elyon beamed as she flew down to ground level. (A.N.-If Elyon can't fly. . .Well she can now!)

"Great!" Hay Lin beamed with excitement, "Lets get practicing!"

A gust of wind blew some paper into the room.

"These are the lyrics!" Hay Lin explained, "Cornelia, you're obviously the girl with the sister and Irma, I was thinking that you could be the Hungarian chick. . ."

Hay Lin went on and on until they had sorted out the parts and were practising.

**End of Prologue. The next chapter will be the performance so keep an eye out, ok?**


	2. Cell Block Tango

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.i.t.c.h. or Cell Block Tango but I brought them together so give me a medal**

**A.N.-W.i.t.c.h. is in the Comic book setting so no Blunk sniff sniff**

**Let the challenge begin!**

The stage was dark then some faint music played. The lights came on and six figures were still.

"Pop." One figure moved. This was Taranee.

"Six." Elyon mouthed as she moved.

"Squish." the red-head mouthed as she done her movement.

"Uh uh." Irma acted the fragile Hungarian's voice with a delicate movement.

"Cicero." It was Cornelia's turn and she had done it perfectly in her own words.

"Lipschitz." That was Hay Lin and for once she didn't sound or move in her usual happy way.

The music got a bit louder and they each repeated their lines.

"Pop."

"Six."

"Squish."

"Uh uh."

"Cicero."

"Lipschitz."

An announcers voice came through the microphone so suddenly and swiftly they had to avoid looking around for the source of the voice.

"And now the six merry murderesses of the Crookem County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango." Was what he had said.

The music got slightly louder as the six girls movements were more sudden.

They repeated their lines four times and then the music went up full and then, for them, the song had truly begun.

They were in a line accross the stage and then they acted out the lines together.

"He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you had been there

If you had seen it."

Cornelia pointed her arm accross the audience as she said an individual line.

"I betcha you would've done the same!"

"Pop."

"Six."

"Squish."

"Uh uh."

"Cicero."

"Lipschitz."

They repeated their word as they walked behind the bars. Except Taranee. She didn't go behind the bars. She took centre stage and acted her bit.

"You know how people

have these little habits

That get you down. Like Bernie.

Bernie liked to chew gum.

No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,

And I'm really irritated, and

looking for a little sympathy

And there's Bernie layin'

on the couch, drinkin' a beer

And chewin'. No, not chewin'.

Poppin'. So I said to him,

I said, 'You pop that

gum one more time. . ."

And he did.

So I took the shot gun off the wall

And I fired two warning shots. . .

. . .into his head."

Taranee suppressed a laugh at Nigel as she walked behind the bars. She had truly scared him.

The six of them carried on.

"He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you had been there

If you had heard it

I betcha you would

Have done the same!"

Elyon stepped out right after the last line and done her bit.

"I met Ezekiel Young from

Salt Lake city about two years ago

and he told me he was single

and we hit it off right away.

So, we started living together.

He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd

fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.

And then I found out,

'Single' he told me?

Single, my ass. Not only

was he married

. . .oh, no, he had six wives.

One of those Mormons, you know. So that

night, when he came home, I fixed him

his drink as usual.

You know, some guys just can't hold

their arsenic."

Elyon walked back to the baras and on the way pretended to spit. Then they all started in unision.

"He had it coming

He had it coming

He took a flower

In its prime

And then he used it

And he abused it

It was a murder

Not a crime!"

It was Will's turn now. She walked from the bars, with the spotlight following her, like Elyon and Taranee before her.

"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen

carvin' up the chicken for dinner,

minding my own buisness,

And in storms my husband Wibur,

in a jealous rage.

'You've been screwin' the milkman,'

he says. He was crazy

and he kept screamin',

'You've been screwin' the mmilkman.'

And then he ran into my knife.

He ran into my knife ten times!"

Will retreated to the bars and joined in with the other five,

"If you had been there

If you had seen it

I betcha you would've done the same!"

Irma done a delicate run to the spot where'd she do her part.

"Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg  
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg..."

The spot went on Cornelia as she said,

"Yeah, but did you do it?"

Irma shook her head and continued,

"UH UH not guilty!"

Cornelia and Irma switched positions as Cornelia done her part,

"My sister, Veronica and

I did this double act

and my husband, Charlie,

used to travel round with us.

Now, for the last number in our act,

we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row

One, two, three, four, five. . .splits, spread eagles,

back flips, flip flops, one right after the other.

So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin'

havin' a few laughs and

we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.

I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and

Charlie doing number seventeen the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,

I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.

It wasn't until later,

when I was washing the blood off my hands

I even knew they were dead."

Something caught Cornelia's eye, but she decided to ignore it and carried on, with the other girls echoing her.

"They had it coming." "They had it coming."

"They had it coming." "They had it coming."

"They had it coming all along." "They had it coming all along!"

"I didn't do it." "She didn't do it."

"But if I done it." "But if she done it."

"How could you tell me that I was wrong!"

"They had it coming." "They had it coming."

"They had it coming." "They had it coming."

"They had it coming." "They took a flower."

"All along." "In its prime."

"I didn't do it." "And then they used it."

"But if I done it,

How could you tell me that I was wrong!"

Cornelia backed down and Hay Lin stepped up. She looked dead serious as she done her part.

"I lkoved Al Lipschitz

more than I could possibly say.

He was a real artistic guy. . .

. . .sensitive. . . a painter.

But he was always trying

to find himself.

He'd go out every night

looking for himself

and on the way

he found Ruth,

Gladys,

Rosemary and Irving.

I guess you could say we broke

up because of artistic differences.

He saw himself as alive

and I saw him dead!"

The audience had then realised that the rest of them had snuck up while they were watching Hay Lin. The sextet then went.

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum"

They split into two groups. One with Taranee, Elyon and Will. The second having Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin.

The second echoed the first.

"They had it comin'." "They had it comin'."

"They had it comin'." "They had it comin'."

"They had it comin'." "They had it comin'."

"All along." "All along."

"'Cause if they used us." "'Cause if they used us."

"And they abused us." "And they abused us."

Then they all said together.

"How could you tell us that we were wrong!"  
They split into their two groups and began the whole echoing thing again.

"He had it coming." "He had it coming."

"He only had himself to blame." "He only had himself to blame."

"If you'd have been there." "If you'd have been there."

"If you'd seen it." "If you'd seen it."

Then in in unison they sung.

"I betcha you would've done the same!"

The six started to walk back to the jail bars, one by one, saying a line as they left.

"You pop that gun one more time!" Taranee mouthed for the music as it died down.

"Single my ass." Elyon done her part as she followed Taranee behind the jail bars.

"Ten times!" Will held up ten fingers as she mouthed it and walked off.

"Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe." Irma floated off as she finished her line.

"Number seventeen the spread eagle." Cornelia retreated behind the bars.

"Artistic differences." Hay Lin finished.

They were all behind the bars and with the music nearly dead they each said their final word.

"Pop."

"Six."

"Squish."

"Uh uh."

"Cicero."

"Lipschitz."

They were still and they heard a booming noise as the curtains drew over them.

**Thats their performance. I might have another chapter saying which place they came and their discussion afterwards.**

**Hoped you all liked the Lip Sync Challenge. R&R please!**


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I don not own W.i.t.c.h. or the Cell Block Tango.**

**A.N.: This story is in the comic book setting blah blah blah**

"What were you saying in French?" Christopher asked his older sister.

"Number 1: It was Hungarian, not French. And number 2: How do you expect me to know?" was Irma's reply.

"Because you said it!"

Irma groaned. She didn't like her little brother asking her all these questions.

"Did you murder someone like the rest of them?" Christopher pressed on.

"Shut up before I murder you!" Irma snapped.

"Mum!" Christopher called, "Irma says she's gonna murder me!"

Irma's stepmother, Anna, turned around to Irma, "Be nice to your brother Irma."

Irma put her hands on her hips and glared at her little brother. Why did Anna _always_ take his side?

Cornelia was welcomed by her sister, if thats what you'd call it.

"My name is not Veronica!" Lillian complained.

Cornelia sighed as she replied, "And you can't do the spread eagle either. I know Lillian. It was just a Lip Sync."

Lillian folded her arms and pouted, unconvinced.

"So who's Charlie?" a familiar voice behind Cornelia asked.

She turned around and gasped. Then she turned back to Lillian and shoved some money into her hand.

"Go and get yourself a cookie or something," Cornelia commanded.

Lillian looked at her sister suspiciously, then went to get a soda or something.

Once Lillian was out of sight, Cornelia leaped at the person, embracing him with a hug.

"What are you doing here Caleb?" Cornelia asked him, imagining a romantic night with just the two of them.

"I never knew you were married. And I thought your sister was called Lillian," Caleb said.

Not so romantic now.

Elyon was secretly watching Cornelia and Caleb talking. Elyon smiled to herself. The idea of having Caleb in the audience to protect her had a hidden reason. To let him see Cornelia again.

"What are you smiling at Elyon?" Hay Lin asked.

"Take a look over there," Elyon answered as she pointed over to where Cornelia and Caleb were standing.

Hay Lin followed the direction Elyon was pointing in. She gave a big grin.

"Lets go before it gets too mushy!" Hay Lin beamed.

"Ok," Elyon answered as she walked off with Hay Lin.

Will and Taranee were still in the gym, saying good bye to the guests. Suddenly Martin walked up to them, holding his gold trophy.

"I'm so sorry that you lladies didn't win," Martin taunted, "But you just weren't as good as me."

He then walked off proudly.

"Remind me how he won again?" Will asked her friend bitterly.

"The teachers like that Donny Osmond person," Taranee replied, "And his song 'Puppy Love'."

"Leaving us in second place," Will remarked, still feeling bitter.

"Lets push him over," Taranee suggested.

"Okay!" Will agreed, her bitterness gone.

And then the Keeper of the Heart and the Guardian of Fire ran up behind Martin and pushed him over, laughing the whole time.

**The End**

**So they came second to Martin and my mum's favourite song. Poor them. And sadly it is the end of this Fan-Fic. But now I can say that I've finished one. LOL! **

**Thanks for reading! And remember to please R&R!**

**Ciao 4 now**

**Bibby**


End file.
